ÉBANO Y MARFIL
by Livia57adC
Summary: Blaise era el deseo hecho carne. La lujuria en estado puro. Y por más que lo intentara, sabía que jamás podría renunciar a él por todo el amor y la ternura que Harry pudiera darle. Advertencia: SLASH


**Ébano y Marfil**

Odiaba estar allí. Después de cinco años, seguía asistiendo a esas estúpidas reuniones anuales de ex alumnos con la misma alegría que a su visita anual al dentista. Molesta, pero obligada. En Hogwarts había conocido la cúspide del placer; se había visto elevado hasta el cielo, para después verse arrojado sin contemplaciones a las profundidades del mismísimo infierno. Había probado la miel más dulce, para terminar catando la hiel más amarga. Como en las cuatro ediciones previas, su presencia en el milenario castillo obedecía a una sola y única razón. Verle una vez más. A su traicionero ángel con alma de demonio. Averiguar si su mirada respondería aun a la suya con la misma intensidad de aquellos buenos y viejos tiempos. Y alcanzar un pedazo de ese cielo que seguía considerando suyo.

_PROMOCION'98_, rezaba la gran pancarta de bienvenida colgada en el vestíbulo. Al pasar por debajo, una chapa dorada con su nombre apareció en el pecho de su camisa: _Blaise Zabini – Slytherin_. Las puertas abiertas del Gran Comedor dejaban escapar la música a la par que un torbellino de voces excitadas e ininteligibles. Desde el umbral, su nada despreciable estatura le permitió echar una ojeada a la muchedumbre que sembraba la gran estancia. Decepcionado, comprobó que la decoración no difería demasiado de los años anteriores. Los colores de las cuatro casas predominaban en toda la ornamentación, juntos, pero no revueltos, pensó con ironía. Constató que también, como en anteriores ocasiones, su generación había respondido. Después de todo eran la promoción de la gloria. La que luchó y venció junto al Niño que Vivió.

Avanzó con dificultad, sorteando mesas y grupos de ex alumnos que celebraban su reencuentro con alborotados brindis, poniéndose al día entre risas y atropelladas conversaciones. Saludaba de vez en cuando a los conocidos con los que se cruzaba, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de otear a su alrededor, buscándole. Deseando encontrarle y al mismo tiempo temiendo el momento. Porque sabía que, como en los cuatro años anteriores, no estaría solo.

Había logrado llegar poco más de la mitad del Gran Comedor, cuando le divisó. Y la sangre hirvió en sus venas una vez más cuando le vio junto a él. El brazo posesivo que rodeaba su cintura. La sonrisa complaciente en sus labios. La mirada dichosa que dirigía al hombre que también sonreía a su lado. Y ahora, lo que le hacía arder las entrañas y enterrar toda esperanza, era la alianza que lucía esa mano blanca y estilizada en su dedo anular. El que decía que finalmente había aceptado un dueño. El que clamaba ante el mundo que le pertenecía a él, a Harry Potter.

Finalmente, el maldito mestizo lo había conseguido.

Blaise Zabini podía maldecir en cinco idiomas. Los siete matrimonios de su madre tal vez no le hubieran proporcionado un hogar estable, pero si le habían hecho conocer mundo. Y en los cinco habría maldecido al aborrecido héroe si el tipo hubiera podido morir cinco veces también.

Se preguntó una vez más en qué momento le había perdido. Cuál había sido el instante en que su cama se había visto permanentemente abandonada, mientras que en otra que albergaba una de las torres del castillo, se instalaba la ardiente compañía de la que él había disfrutado casi desde principios de su tercer año en el colegio. Era verdad que ambos habían picoteado fuera de su relación otras veces. Después de todo, no les ataba ningún compromiso. Jamás habían pronunciado palabras que coartaran sus respectivas libertades. Blaise creyó que no tardaría en volver a él. Que se cansaría pronto de ese león desabrido que jamás podría darle lo que su dragón necesitaba. Y volvió. Pero las incursiones en su lecho fueron pocas y dispersas; sólo para obsequiarle de vez en cuando con una caliente evocación de lo que ambos habían saboreado durante tres largos años. Después, Blaise se consoló con la idea de que Potter no sobreviviría. Como cualquier héroe que se preciara, estaba avocado a una muerte trágica y prematura. Volvió a equivocarse. Potter no tan sólo tuvo la desfachatez de seguir viviendo, sino que se las apañó para arrastrar a casi toda la Casa de Slytherin, incluido a él, a una batalla de la que, por desgracia, no todos tuvieron la suerte de poder volver. Claro que¿cómo no iba a conseguirlo si tenía al mismísimo Príncipe gimiendo en su cama? Y ahí Blaise pudo esgrimir su tercer y más poderoso argumento. Que le había utilizado. Que el héroe se había valido de su hermoso dragón para conseguir el apoyo de la Casa que le era más esquiva. ¿Y qué hizo entonces Potter? Proclamar públicamente su incondicional amor por el Príncipe de Slytherin y proponerle una relación formal. De esas que incluyen anillo de compromiso.

Blaise tuvo que considerar que el hecho de que sus antecedentes familiares le hubieran llevado a enarbolar de forma convencida y permanente la bandera de una vocacional y recalcitrante soltería, no había hecho mucho a su favor.

Su esperanza había alentado durante los años siguientes, tan sólo porque su maquiavélica y rubia serpiente había mantenido en vilo su respuesta. Esgrimiendo primero que era demasiado precipitado; después, que todavía eran demasiado jóvenes; que debían prestar atención primero a sus carreras… Y como lo prometido no es dado, entremedias, y coincidiendo con aquellas estúpidas reuniones anuales de alumnos, se habían entregado a la lujuria de unos reencuentros a cual más tórrido. Sospechando, para satisfacción de Blaise, que la excelsa habilidad de Potter con una varita entre sus dedos, no debía ser la misma que la que tenía con la que le colgaba entre las piernas.

Pero finalmente Draco había aceptado. Ahora, Blaise necesitaba encontrarse con su mirada cuanto antes. Sus orbes grises y fríos le dirían lo que necesitaba saber. Porque nadie como él había podido leer en ellos y conocer sus pensamientos más ocultos. Atisbar a través del hielo que veían los demás, el fuego que ardía en su interior. Blaise sólo necesitaba esa mirada para saber si realmente le había perdido.

Bordeó el heterogéneo grupo que rodeaba a los recién casados, aparentemente, sin prestarles atención. En su mayoría Gryffindors, salpicado de algún Slytherin, como la renegada de Pansy Parkinson y esos dos obtusos de Crabbe y Goyle. Reconoció asimismo a aquella extravagante rubia de Ravenclaw, Lovegood y a la buena para nada de Cho Chang, que a estas alturas debería ser la esposa de Potter si no hubiera sido tan inútil. Llegó hasta la mesa de bebidas, que quedaba justo frente a la feliz pareja, pero no le miró. No todavía. Primero dejaría que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

o.o.o

Harry había tenido el coraje de un león durante aquellos cinco años. Bien sazonado con la astucia propia de la Casa que había rechazado. Finalmente se le habían acabado las razones para seguir postergando una respuesta a la obstinada espera del que ahora era su esposo. Draco se había quedado sin excusas para seguir retrasando el _Sí_, que de todas formas sabía que terminaría dándole. Porque le convenía. Porque Harry podía darle lo que Blaise jamás podría. Y porque el roce hace el cariño y, sí, había terminado también queriéndole. Mucho más de lo que se hubiera creído capaz. Y seguramente mucho menos de lo que el león hubiera deseado. Razón por la que, quizás, tan punto había puesto el pie en el Gran Comedor, le había buscado. Discretamente. Sin dejar de responder a los saludos y a las felicitaciones que recibían. Sin dejar de intercambiar miradas enamoradas con su esposo. Respondiendo a los labios que continuamente depositaban besos en su frente o en su mejilla. Fingiendo que seguía la conversación cuando su atención estaba pendiente de otro hombre que no era el que estaba a su lado. Preguntándose qué haría cuando le viera. Un año más.

Y mientras Harry, con el entusiasmo de un niño grande, contaba a sus amigos el fascinante viaje que habían realizado después de la boda, los ojos grises de su esposo saltaban inquietos de cuerpo en cuerpo y de rostro en rostro, hasta donde la vista le alcanzaba. Engañándose a si mismo con el falso convencimiento de que si Blaise no aparecía este año, sería comprensible. Que no tendría derecho a sentirse decepcionado.

_Mentiroso_… se recriminó. Porque su piel ardió sólo de pensar en aquel cuerpo de ébano poseyendo el suyo una vez más.

Y de repente, en la siguiente ocasión que su mirada repasó la mesa de las bebidas frente a él, su corazón dio un salto y su boca tuvo que sujetar la sonrisa que estuvo a punto de esbozar sin aparente motivo para los demás.

Blaise le ignoró por completo. Llevó el vaso de martini hasta sus labios, mientras escuchaba con fingida atención la disertación de un tipo de Hufflepuff que le estaba aburriendo con sus maravillosos recuerdos de sus tiempos de estudiante. El hielo tintineó en su vaso, fundiéndose al calor de su mano tan aprisa como su paciencia. Sin embargo, toda su persona rezumó aquel exquisito saber estar de hombre de mundo que está de vuelta de todo. Deslizó sus dedos por el crespo y espeso cabello, al tiempo que humedecía sus labios, lentamente, y su sonrisa dejaba entrever después unos dientes perfectos y blancos, blanquísimos. El Hufflepuff dejó de hablar de repente, para seguir hipnotizado el sensual movimiento. Blaise volvió a sonreír, sabiendo que el pobre hombre no era el único que babeaba en ese momento. Claro estaba que un Malfoy no babeaba. Como mucho, se limitaba a concederte su atención.

Draco se encontró haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por no perder el hilo de la conversación. Se rió, sin saber de qué reía y asintió a las palabras de Harry, sin saber exactamente a qué asentía. Sólo podía ver esos labios gruesos y sensuales acariciando el vaso, humedeciéndose, sonriendo. Y recordar con un estremecimiento lo que eran capaces de hacer sobre su piel. Como siempre Blaise vestía impecable, con ropa hecha a medida, como la suya. Adaptándose a cada forma de su cuerpo perfecto de manera precisa. Sus ojos grises recorrieron lentamente desde el cuello de la camisa, -estratégicamente desabotonada para dejar entrever apenas algo del negro y rizado pelo que adornaba su pecho- hasta el botín de piel que cerraba la armonía del conjunto. Blaise se giró de espaldas para alcanzar un canapé, mientras seguía conversando con ese Hufflepuff que Draco ya odiaba, recortando su silueta de hombros anchos y cadera estrecha contra la engalanada pared de piedra. ¡Dioses! Harry tenía un buen trasero, no podía negarlo. Pero ni siquiera se acercaba a la perfección que sus ojos devoraban en ese mismo instante. Blaise volvió entonces levemente la cabeza hacia el variopinto grupo. Sus miradas se cruzaron tan sólo un breve instante. Provocación, reproche, lujuria, celos, invitación... La imagen de los glúteos de su ex compañero de Casa, dibujándose apretados y redondos bajo el pantalón mientras éste se alejaba de la mesa de bebidas, hizo que el rubio recién casado apenas contuviera un jadeo de excitación.

- Cariño¿te encuentras bien?

La voz de Harry se abrió paso a través de sus libidinosos pensamientos, obligándole a tomar conciencia de dónde se encontraba.

- Hace calor aquí. –Draco aflojó algo su corbata– Creo que iré a refrescarme un poco.

Depositó un suave beso en los labios de su esposo y se deslizó con elegancia entre la compacta masa de cuerpos que abarrotaban el Gran Salón. Dos esmeraldas oscurecidas por el recelo siguieron a la amada figura hasta que la perdió de vista. Harry decidió que había llegado el momento de pasar de aquel suave vino blanco al whisky de fuego.

o.o.o

Draco sonrió al sentir el enérgico tirón que le introdujo en el aula vacía. La misma de cada año.

- Dragón…

La voz profunda y aterciopelada de Blaise extendió un excitado cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

- … has sido malo, Dragón…

Las manos grandes y fuertes abarcaron sus nalgas y apretaron con fuerza, casi con crueldad. Draco se abandonó al brusco zarandeo y dejó que su cuerpo cimbreara, apresado por aquella deliciosa parte de su anatomía. La mirada café de Blaise le enfrentó con deseo. Deseo y reproche. Y él se defendió con una sonrisa mitigadora, intentando suavizar el hecho de que ahora era un hombre casado. A punto de coronar a su recién estrenado esposo con una hermosa cornamenta. Y esa sonrisa se convirtió en irónica al recordar el _Patronus_ de Harry y por asociación de ideas, el sobrenombre con el que fue conocido su padre. _Todo queda en familia, amor mío,_ se dijo acallando cualquier posible remordimiento. Y mandó su matrimonio al fondo de su conciencia, mientras sus sentidos se nublaban con el aroma masculino y refinado que despedía el hombre frente a él. Entreabrió los labios en una clara insinuación y Blaise acercó los suyos, sin llegar a tocarlos. Sus alientos se mezclaron, calientes y ansiosos, batiéndose a la espera de que el otro fuera el primero en ceder.

Impaciente, los ojos de Draco chispearon bajo los rubios mechones que los ocultaban, mientras su lengua delineaba lentamente sus delgados labios. Su voz se arrastró, sensual y tentadora.

- ¿Vas… a castigarme?

Blaise se dejó envolver por la lúbrica melodía de aquellas tres palabras. Permitió que se deslizaran sobre su piel y que el recuerdo de los atrevidos juegos a los que se habían entregado en el pasado, la quemaran de añoranza. Más no habría tiempo para tanto desenfreno ahora.

Sus labios por fin se unieron pero Blaise sujetó el brío del rubio, sin dejarle penetrar su boca. Manteniendo su labio inferior entre los suyos, movió la punta de la lengua de arriba abajo, estimulando de forma intensa la sensible curva entre el labio y la barbilla. Su adorado dragón le regaló el primer gemido, confirmando que la estudiada caricia había disparado una fuerte descarga desde su boca directamente al lugar que él pretendía.

Blaise dejó escapar una risa suave y satisfecha, contemplando el rostro contraído de su amante, mezcla de ansiedad y placer. Aflojó la corbata de Draco y la dejó pendiendo sobre su pecho como si fuera una soga, mientras éste se mantenía quieto y a la expectativa, fijos sus ojos en los suyos, con aquel punto de desafío que jamás abandonaba su mirada. Desbrochó después los pequeños botones de nácar de la carísima camisa de seda, hasta dejar al descubierto el lampiño y marfileño pecho de su amante. Draco volvió a jadear cuando su rubia melena fue tironeada y su estilizado y elegante cuello quedó ligeramente arqueado hacia arriba.

El rubio sintió los húmedos labios de Blaise rozar el hoyito de su garganta, de forma lenta y desesperante, encendiéndole. Intentó mover sus caderas, pero una rápida mano sobre su vientre le impidió el ansiado contacto, empujándole para seguir manteniendo la distancia. Blaise no deseaba apresurarse. Y sí, torturarle. Resignado, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se entregó al placer de la lengua que ahora se deslizaba cuello arriba hasta llegar a su nuez y luego se hundía en esa zona para masajearla con incitadores movimientos circulares, que le enardecieron hasta que el nombre de su amante abandonó su boca de forma ronca y urgente.

- ¿Todavía eres mío, Dragón?

Y esta vez, Blaise clavó sus caderas contra las del rubio e inició un movimiento lento y sinuoso que arrancó un hondo gemido en su dragón.

- Blaise… por favor… –musitó, tratando que su voz no sonara a súplica.

Draco sintió como sus pies perdían contacto con el suelo y dos segundos después su espalda chocaba bruscamente contra la vieja mesa que presidía la clase. Sus pantalones fueron arrancados con rapidez, y volaron hacia alguna parte del polvoriento suelo junto con el resto de su ropa. Tumbado sobre la oscura mesa, lánguido y expuesto, Draco era consciente de los impulsos que la visión de su exquisito cuerpo provocaba. De la suavidad de su piel, blanca y cremosa, prácticamente ausente de vello, excepto en sus partes más íntimas. De sus nalgas firmes y golosas, expertas en acoger aquel glorioso pecado. Su propio pene, hinchado y turgente, se apretaba apetitoso contra su vientre a la espera de inspirar la oportuna caricia.

- Blaise… –ronroneó entreabriendo las piernas y rozando con la punta de los dedos el interior de sus muslos.

Incitador, elevó un poco las caderas y dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido, urgiendo a su amante a prestarle atención. Sin embargo, su necesidad no hizo mella en su adonis de ébano, quien se dedicó a lamer en círculos alrededor de un pezón, para tocarlo después rápidamente con la punta de la lengua y morderlo con suavidad. Draco jadeó al mismo ritmo de la presión, que aumentaba lentamente, hasta convertirse en un sólido mordisco que le hizo gritar de dolor. Y bombeó una nueva descarga de excitación directa a su ya apurado miembro. Sus dedos delgados y pálidos se aferraron al rizado pelo de su amante, apresándolo con fuerza, tironeando hasta lograr que el moreno lo soltara, no sin contrariedad. Sujetando todavía a Blaise por su encrespado cabello, atrapó su boca en un beso feroz, hambriento, hundiéndose en el placer que antes le había sido negado.

Apenas sin respiración, Blaise abandonó el calor de su cuerpo y se irguió ante él, desafiante y provocador. Draco contempló extasiado como se quitaba la camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso esculpido en ónice. Su talle largo, fibroso, de músculos trabajados y firmes. A la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas de la vieja aula, su piel relucía como si hubiera sido untada en aceite. Cuando se deshizo de su pantalón, el oscuro y erecto falo, apuntó orgulloso en dirección a los blancos y dispuestos muslos, ansiosos por franquearle el camino.

No obstante, Blaise tomó a Draco de la mano, poniéndole en pie. El mago de bruna piel era un poco más alto que el rubio y no tuvo dificultad en darle la vuelta e inclinarle de cara a la mesa, pegando el cuerpo al de su dragón de marfil, dejándole sentir su dureza contra las pálidas y suaves nalgas. Draco se estremeció y su voz se perdió en una especie de desesperado lloriqueo. El brazo de Blaise le aferró firmemente por la cintura, estrechándole contra su pecho con fiereza casi ahogándole. Su voz caliente se deslizó junto a su oído, obscena e íntima.

- Separa las piernas, dragón.

Draco obedeció, rendido a la mano que ahora acariciaba expertamente su sexo. Siempre le había excitado sentirse dominado y vulnerable, disfrutando de ser disfrutado. Y Blaise sabía hacerlo como nadie. Lanzó un bronco gemido cuando los nudillos de su compañero apretaron suavemente la delicada faja de piel situada tras sus testículos. El sudor se escurría entre sus cuerpos, encendidos y sofocados, entre los que ya no corría el aire. La mano de Draco resbaló al intentar aferrarse al fuerte brazo que le sujetaba, cuando sus piernas estaban ya a punto de no sostenerle. El travieso manoseo le estaba dejando sin aire, a punto de llegar al clímax.

- Todavía no, Dragón.

Un par de sonoras y furiosas nalgadas hicieron eco en la silenciosa aula, acompañando la entrecortada respiración de ambos. Draco gritó el nombre de su amante, desesperado por una caricia más intensa, mientras la delicada piel de su nalga ardía.

Blaise le empaló de un profundo empujón, deleitándose en la tibieza que le envolvía a medida que el sonrosado anillo se dilataba, abriendo paso a su carne oscura.

- ¡Oh, dioses…! –gimoteó Draco, acompañando sus palabras de un rosario de pequeñas exclamaciones, suspiros y jadeos.

El rubio se retorcía de placer, sintiendo como su compañero se enterraba en él con embestidas largas y profundas, cabalgándole sin piedad. Su nalga ardió de nuevo y Blaise le penetró con más fuerza, golpeando su cuerpo contra la mesa con cada embestida.

- Más… Blaise… más… –jadeó apenas, ahogado en su propia calentura.

El moreno rugió su excitación al oír las entrecortadas palabras de su amante y tomó las riendas de su placer atrapando su erección entre los dedos, masajeándola enérgicamente.

- Córrete, Draco, quiero oírte gritar. –ordenó con voz ronca.

Sus palabras fueron el detonante para que su dragón se arqueara violentamente y se liberara entre gritos y temblores. Con dos últimas y vigorosas embestidas, Blaise llenó las ardientes entrañas de su amante, enterrando su rostro sobre la húmeda piel de su compañero, ahogando su propio bramido.

Ébano sobre marfil, jadearon en el caliente silencio del aula. Las manos oscuras serpentearon por entre los platinados mechones, mimándolos con adoración. Los sonrosados labios sonrieron y dejaron escapar un suspiro relajado y complacido, plegándose a la caricia. Draco volvió un poco la cabeza, para contemplar el rostro de su amante. Blaise era el deseo hecho carne. La lujuria en estado puro. Y por más que lo intentara, sabía que jamás renunciaría a él por todo el amor y la ternura que pudiera darle Harry. Porque su esposo desconocía lo que era la concupiscencia llevada al extremo; el placer de la perversión más atrevida o del sexo desenfrenado y excesivo. Y él, era una serpiente viciosa y retorcida, entrenada en placeres que seguramente escandalizarían a su inocente león.

- ¿Te veré el año que viene? –preguntó intentando sacudirse la flojedad que invadía su cuerpo tras él frenético ejercicio.

- Dentro de dos meses estaré en Londres. –replicó Blaise mordisqueando su nuca con pasión– ¿Crees que podrás librarte de tu aburrido y correcto marido? Te prometo que tendremos todo lo necesario para una buena sesión de lo que más te gusta…

Draco esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

- Dalo por hecho.

o.o.o

Harry limpió su mano, húmeda y pegajosa de su propio semen. La corrida había sido brutal. No recordaba haber eyaculado jamás de aquella forma tan extrema, casi dolorosa. Cuando Blaise y su esposo abandonaron el aula, él todavía trataba de recuperar su respiración, escondido bajo su capa. Gracias a Merlín, todavía guardaba secretos que Draco desconocía. Y su capa de invisibilidad era uno de ellos. Aunque hubiera tardado cinco años en decidirse a utilizarla para ese fin. Tal vez a ojos de su pervertido esposo Harry pudiera parecer confiado e inocente. Pero no lo era. Tan sólo había intentado ignorar las señales. Le amaba tanto, que no se resignaba a constatar la evidencia; a aceptar que Draco y su ex amante seguían siéndolo. Amantes. Por lo visto, veteranos en juegos algo más atrevidos de los que él solía jugar.

Se abrochó la bragueta e introdujo correctamente la camisa dentro de su pantalón. Enjuagó el sudor de su rostro con la manga de su túnica y dejó escapar un gruñido furioso. Y herido. Bien, si su esposo apreciaba mucho más unos azotes que una caricia, tenía fácil arreglo. Esa cita en Londres entre las dos serpientes jamás se daría. Así tuviera que encadenar a Draco a la cama y joderle hasta dejarle el trasero como la boca del metro. Así tuviera que sacudir sus hermosas nalgas para que gritara su nombre hasta quedarse afónico.

La confiada serpiente, aunque astuta, había olvidado que la cornamenta es ornamentación natural del ciervo. No del león, acostumbrado a hondear su espléndida melena pardusca al viento, con orgullo y majestuosidad. Y no importa si ésta es negra, rebelde y escasamente gobernable. Ya se sabe, el Rey de la Selva no le teme a nada y una vez retado, todo puede terminar con una sola mordida, aplicada en el lugar apropiado. Y para desgracia de su victima, el león tiene la tendencia sistemática de irse directamente a la garganta.

FIN


End file.
